Kindom of Demons
by FrogDemons
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry, but there is a lot going on in my life at the moment and I am unable to write. I appologize for not statng this earlier.


((Hello everyone, I am new to this whole fan fiction thing but I can tell you that I will try my hardest. Anyways this fic is in response to stargirl180's challenge. The fan fiction was to include Anal,BDSM,Challenge,D/s,DP,Fet,Fist,HJ,Lemon,MaleDom,Oral,Rim,Spank,Toys,Yaoi. In addition the fic was also to include the following:

1. every content code MUST be used.  
2. Harry must be Bottem to both Draco and Blaise  
3. Must be NC-17 and include the lemon  
4. It can not be a PWP or a only one chapter fic (in other words, must lead up to the lemon)  
5. Should be set during Hogwarts ( 6th or 7th year)  
6. Harry sould be a virgin (other two don't matter)  
7. Needs to be a happy fic.

Now that I have that out of the way I don't own Harry Potter by any means otherwise Harry and Draco would have been a couple and so on and so forth. Next or the characters and what they are then you can read the first chapter, which is basically used to set you up for the real first chapter, if that makes any sense. Anyway Enjoy

****

Characters that are Demons:

Draco: Abaddon , prince of the North Kingdom

****

Blaise: Aamon, Prince of the East Kingdom

****

Harry: Succubus, Prince of the West Kingdom

****

Voldemort: Serpens Morte, Prince of the South Kingdom

****

Tom Riddle: Serpens Morte, Prince of the South Kingdom

****

Severus Snape: Abaddon, Draco and Blaise's chosen protector ((The two boys had been friends since they were small so the parents agreed that Snape could be the protector of both of them))

****

The Weasley twins: Fred: Incubus, George: Succubus, Harry's chosen protectors.

** **

Character Pairings:

Demons couples:

DracoxHarry then later DracoxHarryxBlaise

Severus SnapexWeasley twins

One Sided VoldemortxTom(Younger brother)

****

Regular couples:

Ron x Hermoine

Sirius x Remus ))

****

A Closer Look of the Demon Realm

By: Remulus Finch( Retired Care of Magical Creature's teacher of Hogwarts school of Witch craft and wizardry.)

__

North kingdom:

Demons that reside there:

Abaddon

Powers: They have the ability to control water and most forms of ice. Usually these demons are entranced with the colors of Blood red, Green and silver which is why their wings are colored as such. These demons are usually more commanding and likes to keep things in their control. As a result sub missive's of this race can be hard to deal with along with the dominants. As a result many conflicts occur within the race although they resolve themselves fairly quickly.

Weaknesses: Like the Aamon demon they are prone to fall into fits of jealousy with situations revolving around their mate. They also are willing to put their mate in their place if the need shows itself. As a result of this demon's rather controlling nature, anything that appears out of place can set them off. A big weakness for this demon, however, is the fact that fire irritates it and weakens it so that it may not be able to fight any longer until it has cooled off once more.

Appearance: They usually have blonde hair and pale skin in their human form. In their demon form, however, their skin appears to glow and their hair and eyes turn molten silver. Their wings also make themselves known, usually spanning anywhere from five to thirty feet. The wings are usually blood red, green, or silver and are usually feathered unless there is danger. In this case the feather's turn into sharp razor blades to aid the Abaddon in fighting.

When they come into age: They come into age on their seventeenth birthday. At this point they gain their wings and also their other demon abilities. In addition this species of demon will end up aging 1demon year for every 100 human years after they come into age.

How they find their mates: The way this demon finds it's mate is quite odd. Two weeks prior to the date that they come of age the demon, like the others, have dreams about their mates. It is during the day that they come to age that they seek out their mate through scent. Upon finding their mate the Abaddon would usually start a fight in order to prove to his mate that he could protect him or her then mating occurs.

Mating rituals: The Abaddon are usually possessive partners. They can be rough or gentle, depending on their mood and what their mate's comfort level is. The only time that they are really rough is when their mate has done something to harm themselves or is not listening to a direct order.

****

South kingdom:

Demons that reside there:

Serpens Morte

Powers: This demon has the power to control snakes and to speak with them through their native tongue. They are usually quite intelligent people but are also quite vain and hot tempered. Not a lot is known about the Serpens Morte since they are a secretive kingdom but we do know that they do not fair well with disloyalty and murderers in their own kingdom. As a result if a demon is found baring these sins, the kingdom would exile them from the demon realm themselves.

Weaknesses: The Serpens Morte's eyes are extremely sensitive along with their skin. Like a snake, they do shed their skin once every year and it is during this crucial period that they are the weakest. Much like snakes, the Serpens Morte has to keep warm by sun bathing and the such since they are cold blooded. As a result their homes have heating charms and spells placed on them to keep them warm. As a result winters are really harsh for these demons and they could be usually found in their homes most of the time

Appearance: They usually have two forms. The first form usually allows them to appear almost human like aside from their ability to speak to snakes and their deathly pale skin. The second form, however, varies from demon to demon. Usually the demon's eyes will turn red and their skin will pale even further. Most also have fangs, which are deadly to anyone who has them sink into their flesh. On some occasions some would have the snake like nose, the split tongue or scales although these traits aren't likely.

When they come into age: Usually they come into age when they are 18 years old. As a result they gain the ability to shift into their second form. In addition they usually age one year for every 10 human years after his coming into age.

How they find their mates: Usually they tend to try and go after the most powerful potential mate, although if the mate is not of age yet they tend to look for the next powerful potential mate. It is considered a crime if they take a mate against their will or mate with someone that is not of age. Not much is known about their mating rituals since they are very secretive.

****

East kingdom:

****

Demons that reside there:

****

Aamon

Powers: These demons are known for the power of seeing the past and future in their dreams. In addition they are also quite skilled in healing magic and the ability to speak with the dead. These demons are quite protective and possessive of their mates and it is considered a high crime to touch another demon's mate without permission.

Weaknesses: Because of their possessive and protective nature they can easily fall into fits of jealousy in situations that revolve around their mate. Usually if their mate is hurt by someone they would torture the person who had harmed their mate to the point of death. Another thing is that if their submissive mate disobeys a direct order that would help their health or protect them the Aamon would not have a problem with showing their mate their "place" in front of public.

Appearance: These demons are usually dark haired and dark skinned when they are human. When they are in their demon forms their dark hair usually shimmers while their skin lightens up a bit. Usually these Demon's ears and tail are the same color as their hair color but once in a while a bright color such as light blue can adorn them.

When they come into age: They usually come into age when they are sixteen, sometimes seventeen. During this time their demon blood awakens and they gain dog ears and a dog tail, which are easily hidden with well placed charms. These demons also age at 1 demon year to every hundred human year ratio.

How they find their mates: They usually find their mate through their visions. The vision usually includes their mate and any children they possibly might have. Usually this vision occurs the night they turn of age in a form of a dream. In addition only the female gender of this demonic race can become pregnant and even then the number of females that are born are quite rare, thus why these demons are usually found to have mates in humans or different demons.

Mating Rituals: The Aamon are usually gentle partner's, always concerned about their mate's comfort before their own. Usually the only time that they are rough is when their mate has done something to harm themselves or is not listening to a direct order. The males are unable to have children but usually are very protective of any children that their mate brings into the world. They usually love to have large families but will not pressure their mate to have more unless they are ready.

****

West kingdom:

Demons that reside there:

****

Incubus and Succubus'

Powers: Both the Incubus and the Succubus have the ability to enter other people's dreams and are also able to see visions. They both crave sexual energies, since that is the main source of their food. The difference between the Incubus and the Succubus is that the Incubus is a more domineering creature while the Succubus is usually submissive and can bear children.

Weaknesses: Usually during the periods of time when they are in heat the Succubus' are extremely vulnerable strength, magic, and emotional wise. In addition both the Incubus and the Succubus has to have sexual relations at least once every two weeks since Sexual energy is their main food supply. This can become a thing of difficulty when a Succubus becomes pregnant since they won't be able to have sex since the sexual energy would be too much for the baby to handle. Instead contact is a must and this could pose as a problem if their mate or mates has a need to go somewhere without them.

Appearance:

Incubus: Usually the Incubus has lighter attributes about him. Their hair color is usually light blond, light red, silver, white, and on occasion a light brown. In addition their skin color is usually pale and they have retractable fangs. Other then that they have the ability to call forth their black bat like wings.

Succubus: The succubus usually has darker qualities then the Incubus. Their hair color usually ranges from dark brown to black. Their eye color is usually stunning, such as icy blue or emerald green in order to attract more people to them. While the Incubus has fangs, the succubus does not since it is the dominant's job to protect them. They do, however, have the uncanny ability to be both curious and sometimes stubborn. In addition they do have wings like the Incubus but their wing span is short at four feet. The wing color is usually the same as the eye color that the Succubus has and are claimed to be the softest things that you will ever feel.

When they come into age: The Incubus comes into age usually between the years of 12-17. It is at this time that they experience their first sexual hunger and that they gain their wings and fangs. The same is for the Succubus, however the Succubus usually comes into age when their mates do. In addition the Incubus ages 1 demon year for every fifty human years while the Succubus ages the same amount as their mate or mates do.

How they find their mates: Usually the Incubus does not have a set mate however if they have sex with a creature that has chosen them for their mate the Incubus would remain faithful to that person. In contrast, however, the Succubus usually has one, maybe two mates which they discover when they reach maturity. They usually can sense their mate or mates through sudden desires to be held and cared for by them. In addition they usually have dreams during this time that are either sexual based or of having children with their chosen mate or mates.

Mating Rituals: A Succubus goes into heat twice every year. During this period the Succubus craves sex constantly which will end when they are either pregnant or the heat subsides. Usually the Succubus stays in heat for a period of three to four days and can usually be found in a very depressed or irritated mood before going into heat and a day afterwards.

Birthing: The birthing process is a secretive process. The pregnancy usually lasts around four to five months in which the Succubus seeks out a safe abandoned location and creates a nest there. Once that is done, they will do anything and everything to keep it secret even to their of mate or mates. When the Succubus goes into labor they will go to this secluded spot and give birth alone. They would have usually collected some food and water before hand so that they would spend a week hidden with the children until they deemed them ready enough to be seen by someone and usually it is only by their mates. It usually takes around two through three weeks after this before the Succubus and their children finally leave the nest in favor of continuing to live normally afterwards.

((Okay, now that that is done I want you to review and give me your opinion. I don't know how this is going to turn out but does the descriptions of the demons sound good, does this sound like a good start? Should I delete and start over? Well Anyways now I need to type the real first chapter so I hope that this was alright. Please be kind since this is my first fiction written….ever! Oh, and I do need a beta so whoever wants the job email me at . Just imagine, you will be able to read the chapters before anyone else and also will be loved and coddled for life….er…just to warn you I am a natural hyper person so yeah. Anyways I hope that you guys enjoyed. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Oh, and if anyone wants to role-play with me just drop me an email or Review ))


End file.
